hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Ua'aihue (episode)
Uaʻaihue (Stolen) is the 11th episode of Season 5 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0, and 104th episode in the series. Synopsis The H50 team investigate when a man on vacation with his family is gunned down in his hotel room by a mysterious figure, only to discover that the victim wasn't who he appeared to be. Kono and Chin later go undercover to retrieve some stolen paintings but the operation later becomes a hostage situation. Meanwhile, Kamekona trains with an Iron Chef, Masaharu Morimoto. Plot Notes * When giving a rundown of the suspects and their positions McGarrett says "We've got six threats all armed with Steyr machine pistols...". Janssen is armed with a 9mm pistol and at least two other of the robbers are armed with Mini-Uzi submachine guns. An experienced SEAL/cop like McGarrett would have known the difference. Deaths Quotes (Kamekona is outside the shrimp truck, aggressively trying to get to Flippa but being held back by 2 people) (Flippa is in the shrimp truck using a small frying pan to defend himself) KameKona: (pissed off) O - Kill you! Why you did that? Flippa: (apologetic) I'm sorry! KameKona: What makes you the boss?! Flippa: I love you! I'm sorry! I l.. KameKona: No! Flippa: I love you! KameKona: Aah! (Steve shows up in his truck and goes to see what is going on) Flippa: I'm sorry! KameKona: You son of a gun. Flippa: No! Steve McGarrett: Hey, hey, hey! What the hell's going on here? Flippa: Thank God you're here. You got to talk some sense into him. Steve McGarrett: What are you doing? KameKona: Flippa decided to enter us into Shrimpapalooza. Steve McGarrett: Is that.. Is that a real thing? Flippa: Oh-oh, it's legit. It's this shrimp cook-off that was started by one of the food blogs. We win that, our Yelp rating will explode. Steve McGarrett: Well, that's great. It sounds like it would be great for business, no? KameKona: Yeah, except the part he forgot to mention. We're competing against Choy. Steve McGarrett: Sam Choy? The Sam Choy, celebrity chef? KameKona: And godfather of Hawaiian cuisine. (Steve gets the Ohh - Dang" face) KameKona: And when we lose to him, it's gonna kill our rep and my business. Steve McGarrett: Listen to me, you're losing to a local culinary legend, there's no shame in that. KameKona: Bruddah, read the sign. No one's gonna eat second best shrimp. (angry) Ugh, I'm gonna kill you. Steve McGarrett: Is that gonna solve.. gonna solve anything? Huh? KameKona: It won't. But it gonna feel real good. Steve McGarrett: Listen, I might know somebody who can help. But do you think you can refrain from murdering Flippa while I make a call? KameKona: Yeah. Can I mess him up just a little bit? (Steve and Flippa look at each other) Steve McGarrett: No. Flippa: No! Kono Kalakaua: Okay, what about security cameras? Duke Lukela: Got my best guy poring through the footage as we speak. Kono Kalakaua: Great. (scene shifts to the hotel security office) (Kono walks in) Kono Kalakaua: Officer Kai, back in the saddle. (view Pua reviewing the security camera feed on the video screens) Pua Kai: I told Gene here I used to work this gig over at the Marriott. He was kind enough to let me take the wheel. Kono Kalakaua: Well, you still got the touch, I see. Pua Kai: Indeed, I do. But, full disclosure, your window of opportunity has finally closed. I've.. been in an exclusive relationship for three weeks. Kono Kalakaua: Really? Hmm, well, who's the lucky girl? Pua Kai: Her name is Brenda. Met her at a karaoke bar. My rendition of "Love Is a Battlefield" closed the deal. Kono Kalakaua: Bold choice. I'm sure you hit those high notes. Steve McGarrett: I got to rain-check today, chef. But, uh, I was kind of hoping you could do my friend Kamekona a favor. KameKona: Right, well, you see, chef, I'm competing in a shrimp cook-off and the competition is mad intense. I'm gonna really have to bring it to have a chance. So we figured, who better to help me step up my game than an actual Iron Chef. Masaharu Morimoto: Oh, you want me to teach you how to cook? KameKona: No. I want you to teach me how to win. Be my sensei. Like Mr. Myagi in Karate Kid. The movie? Ralph Macchio? Masaharu Morimoto: Yes, Pat Morita. (making the arm movements) Wax on. Wax off. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, "paint the fence," yeah. Trivia * Scott Caan (Danny Williams) and Masi Oka (Max Bergman) were both credited, but does not appear. * Chin Ho Kelly's undercover name was Mr. Park and Kono Kalakaua's under cover name was Miss Kim, a reference to each other's real names, Grace Park and Daniel Dae Kim. * Willie Garson, who played Gerard Hirsch, is well known for playing Mozzie in the show White Collar. White Collar is a show about an art thief/con artist who makes a deal with the FBI to help them catch other white collar criminals in exchange for his freedom. |- |Masaharu Morimoto |Himself |The Iron Chef. |} Other Cast